PeinNaru
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: Naruto's banished. Kyuubi's gone. He's alone. the Akatsuki show up. What do they want? Read and find out! It was a spur of the moment idea. Please Review and tell me what you think!


This is a PeinNaruto story

**This is a PeinNaruto story! There just isn't enough of them! Anyways I'm almost done with the 3****rd**** chap of Red Dawn! So enjoy!**

**xxx**

I sat swinging my legs and braiding my hair on the edge of a mountain cliff. I had just been exiled from Konoha for injuring Saskue a month ago. I wasn't surprised one bit. I had found out about my parents and often talked to their sprits.

I now had straight long hair, when I braided it ended at my ass. I had slit pupils and my whiskers were more defined. I had claws and fangs. I was a full demon and King of Hell. Kyuu was gone; he gave up his life to save mine, so now I was alone. When I was done I stood up and picked up my sword. Unknown to my team Zabuza had taught me his sword style and gave me his sword when he died.

I had changed my outfit too. I now wore a tight crimson half tank top. I had a long sleeve on my left arm and no sleeve on the right side, so it was a cross over. I had snug black pants that hugged my hips. I had crimson tape on my ankles and black shinobi sandals. I had a black trench coat with no sleeves at all. On the back was a crimson 10 tailed fox and flames licking the bottom.

With my sword strapped to my back I turned and looked at the valley once more before turning and walking into the forest. _Will I always be alone?_ I thought to my self.

Akatsuki base…

"Pein-sama we have a location for Naruto-sama!" Tobi yelled running threw my door.

"Get everyone to get ready! We leave in 5 minutes or less."

"Hai!!" he is then gone. I look at my calendar. October 10. Naruto's birthday and the day Kyuubi was sealed. _I wonder how he will react to sama. _I chuckle thinking about it. I get up and walk out my door. I see everyone ready and waiting. _You are finally mine Naruto Uzumaki._

Back with Naruto…

I could feel the whole Akatsuki behind me. I feel the silent tears running down my face. I stop at a clearing waiting for them. _Kyuu's gone. I'm a full demon, King of Hell, and the last Namikaze._ My tears dried up and then they brook threw into the clearing. I turn to face them. I stare at them with my empty eyes. _Hmm…Sasori and Deidara, Kisame and Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan, Zetsu and Tobi are all together._

"Uzumaki Naruto." I hear Pein say. I betray nothing. _Why does he have to be hot?!_ I cried out in my mind.

"I am Namikaze Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto is dead." I turn back around and whisper

"Are you here for Kyuu?"

Pein POV

"Are you here for Kyuu?" I hear him ask. _I wonder. _

"No."

"Naruto-kun." I hear Konan ask.

"Hai?"

"What happened?" she asked quietly. Naruto is quiet for a while then said

"Rape. Betrayal. Fighting. Dieing. Saved. Alone. Banished." I hear gasps. And I felt my blood run cold.

"He raped my. He then Betrayed Konoha. We fought. I was dieing form a hole in my chest. Kyuu saved me by making me a full demon and giving up his life. I was then alone. I dragged his ass back to Konoha and was then banished for hurting him." He finished. "we should have killed him, no?" I was curious. I hear a sigh come from Itachi.

"Hai." To say the rest of us were shocked would be an understatement.

"He helped?" I hear Kisame ask.

"Hai. I think I was 5 at the time." He then started to laugh quietly. "Baka Konoha. To think there is four Uchiha's left. Any who I first killed at the age of three. I awakened me bloodline at the age of two. Hatake didn't even notice. Then awakened my second bloodline at the age of 5 and helped Ita-kun." I can just hear him smirking, and I herd Itachi groan.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"When I stop calling Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin."

"In other words never." Itachi mumbled.

"Yup. Aren't you glad I'm your cousin."

"You're what?!" Kisame yelled and Itachi sighed.

"My mom was an Uchiha, my dad was Namikaze Minato. Obito and I are only half Uchiha. That's why it took longer then normal for him to get his Sharigan. That and he didn't act like one."

"That's for sure." Itachi said.

"So what exactly do you want?" he asked.

"You to marry Pein." I herd Konan whisper very quietly. I knew Naruto herd it for he whipped his head around and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Konan." I hissed. She just stood there looking innocent. Something she isn't.

"Nani? You would make a cute couple. I also know that you have a-." she never got to finish as I had put my hand over her mouth. We turned back to look at Naruto how was looking into the forest drawling his sword. He spoke in some weird language. Then out stepped Gaara of the Dessert, Hyuga Neji, Yugito Nibi who was watching Kisame while licking her lips. Naruto spoke again and she pouted and the rest sighed. She then spoke in the language and shrugged her shoulders with a mischief grin. Then the Naruto and the other two started yelling something while backing away.

We watched and waited.

Naruto POV

When I herd Konan say to marry Pein I thought my heart stopped. I hoped she didn't know about my crush. While the two argued I herd

"**Pein likes Naru-chan!" **I narrowed my eyes.

"**Come out you three." **Then the three of them stepped out.

"**I think the shark one looks yummy!"** Yugito said licking her lips.

"**He's with Ita-kun."**

"**So in other words YAOI!" **me, Gaara, and Neji all gulped.

"**Yugito!" **we yelled.

"**I think I will join them and help Konan! I think we will get along quit well! Plus we can share yaoi tapes, pics., etc." **she said walking towards us, more towards me. I kept backing up as she came closer until I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Pein. All I could think was _shit!_

"Alright now lets go!" Yugito and Konan said together. I sighed. Pein picked me up and I snuggled up to him falling asleep quickly.

When I woke up I was on a soft bed with black and orange sheets. I then felt someone tighten their grip around my waist. I looked up to see Pein staring at me. I just knew I was blushing. Big time.

"How long did you go with out sleep?" he asked my softly as he stroked my hair, that I now notice is down. I closed my eyes and thought.

"Two days." I said and put my head back on his chest. He kept running a hand threw my hair as we laid there in silence.

"I think those two are planning our demise." He said. I laughed softly.

"Let them." I said yawning. "Yugito won't stop till it's done. She didn't leave Gaara and Neji alone for a month until they let her plan one. They even have rings to prove it. I you just even mention anything about the rings they groan." He laughed at that.

"I have a feeling those two will get along fine." He said. I nodded my head. "The reason we came was to see if you would join us." I looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I love you." I defiantly blushed that time!

"I love you too." I said and he smiled. He leaned down kissed me. We didn't stop kissing until we need air, then we started to kiss again. He flipped us not parting lips at all. He left my lips trailing down my jaw line and neck stopping to nip her and there. He pushed his hands up my shirt and started to play with my nipples. I started to moan when there was a knock at the door.

"Pein-sama! Naruto-sama! Dinner!!" it was Tobi. We stopped and got up. I pulled my hair into a ponytail in the back instead of braiding it. We walked to the door and Pein put in arm around me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He then slipped a ring on my finger that matched his.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. _I will never be alone._ I thought. We then herd

"Stop making out and come to dinner!" Tobi yelled. We pulled way and I giggled.

"We're coming, we're coming!" I yelled back.

**xxx**

**Well that was it! Please review and I will try to post the third chap soon! Also coming up is a PeinxNaru and ItaxIno oneshot!! Till next time!**

**Kyuu out! **


End file.
